ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Witchfire Glen
There seems to be certain levels of hate. A friend killed some fairies in the beginning since they are dropping fairly often Kindred Seals (at least as he said). We fought some Gnoles in Downs with a four person Pty and due a link he got killed. A passing by Sprite gave him R3 without any problems, despite he killed at least a dozen fairy-type 'beings'. --Cemalidor 10:10, 06 Dez 2007 (GMT+1) Does this appear in your quest log at all? I released a Bottled Pixie at the fay spring, and do not see anything in my quest log. I did not have any "Pixie Hate", and by that I mean I have not killed one, nor been in a party where someone did.--Timon of Athens 08:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) well I killed a few pixies, and released a Bottled Pixie at the spring. I checked my Quest log, and could not see this quest in the log... my guess is, either you have to have killed so many pixies that they no longer help you at all, or this quest does not in fact show up in quest log. --Suiei "pixie hate" is actually better described as "pixie fear" Making fairy kind feel unsafe (killing them) reduces the total number and frequency of them spawning (in addition to them not curing you as often you fairy murderer you). making them feel safe (read: rescuing from beastmen bottles) increases their total number of spawns and spawn frequency. You can kill quite a few before they hesitate to cure you, and they seem to forget after a bit. Square-Enix stated it is theoretically possible for us to make them extinct. If someone could figure out how to include this into the article properly I'd appreciate it. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 20:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Pixies in the Current time Just read a new interview SE did, and they spoke about Pixies being able to spawn in the current time, and not just in the past areas, i believe the bottled pixies may have a role in this, maybe the more you "Free" the better chance they will make it to the current time rather then just die off during the war? just a guess. --Koeta 08:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Just added the quote from the May interview to the notes and tagged it with verification. Left the pixie hate theory posted on main article due to the fact that more research is needed to disprove pixie hate. Neoyukio 20:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sightings in the Present! Pixies have been seen on the Alexander server in Passhow Marshlands in the preset. (added by User:Reuran) Can anyone verify the above comment? I have read that you can get Stygian Ash from the Pixies and I am interested in farming one, but I would like to "replenish" the population. If the statement is correct I would think players would begin to repopulate their servers at an intense rate. If anyone from Alexander has additional information, please post an update. --Theode 10:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) *This is true,Pixies have been sighted in Valkrum Dunes on Carbuncle server.4/13/2010~Siros of Carbuncle (Moved from the Main Article) I think we can quietly say that this is the correct way to make Pixies appear in the present now, don't you think? --XedalOfAsura 13:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Titania Removed verification tags since the Scholar NPC Maruna-Kurina states bottled pixies traded here are used for headhunting. --gojiso 16:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pixie sightings in the present are happening in record numbers more than likely due to the cure potency magian staff. --Goriru 08:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It is far from uncommon to see Pixies in present day Vana'diel now. Daffy654 12:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC)